The Tomorrow Fields
by SilverThornFeather
Summary: In an underground bunker on the outskirts of Starling City, Felicity Smoak stumbles upon a secret that threatens not only her life, but also millions of others around her. Determined not to let the secret destroy those she loves, Felicity sets out on a quest, to destroy those responsible. until, she's kidnapped by a stranger in a hood. They must together learn, there is another way
**Full Summary:**

"My name is Felicity Smoak and in accordance to the law, I have 38 minutes to live"  
Felicity Smoak is a girl like them all. Yet another number in a sea of others before her. It's the year 4045. The American government is made up of one party - the Regime. The White House and Pentagon are abandoned. There are no elections. No ballots. Just them. In an underground bunker on the outskirts of Starling City, Felicity Smoak stumbles upon a secret that threatens not only her life, but also millions of others around her. Determined not to let the secret destroy those she loves, Felicity sets out on a quest, to find those responsible and destroy their organisation forever. At least until, she's kidnapped by a stranger in a hood. A man whose eyes are full of danger and hatred. Together they must learn that perhaps, there is room enough for both of them and that perhaps they need to find another way.

 **A/N:**

Howdy!  
I'm not 100% sure where the idea for this stemmed from...but...here it is none the less! I'm making these characters more my own so I apologise if they seem out of character at times but I assure you eventually they'll morph into the two little fluffballs we all know and love.  
Also, this is going to be a split person narrative - I'll indicate at the beginning of each chapter which one is talking once Oliver finally comes in (in about 2 chapters time) but for now, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment telling me where you see the story going or if you can tell what's going to happen!

Much Love

Sliver x

 **Prolouge:**  
He thrusts the lamp into my face and I reel backwards. My nose is burning. There's blood pooling in my mouth, dribbling down my chin. A cut above my forehead drips off of the corner of my brow and wets my cheeks. It takes me a moment to realise I'm crying in crimson.

"Tell me where he is!" He hisses, wielding the shattered lamp above his head, threatening to strike me again. I say nothing, simply staring into his eyes, daring him to hit me again.  
"You bitch!" the man growls, "Tell me where he is!" he screams, smashing the metal pole against my face. I hear a crack. I try to scream. But my fractured jaw prevents anything more than a groan from escaping my lips.

"You'll tell me soon enough, you know you will. Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll have my sport, I'll make you scream first, then you'll tell me. So I'll ask you again while you still have the capacity to think. Tell me. Where. he. is!" he spits, giant blobs of saliva landing in my eyes and against my lips. I grimace and try to wipe it off with my shoulder, my bound hands preventing me from wiping it completely.

Looking down at my blood-stained hands, I briefly wonder whether or not it was worth it. The friends I had lost. The people who I'd abandoned only to be beaten hands down by the one thing I was supposed to be fighting against. Betrayed by the one thing that was supposed to protect me.  
The Cause was losing the war. Had sent me to try my luck. Force their hand. They were desperate. And so was I. Desperate to be free of this, free of them.  
But it was The Cause that had taught me to finally live. In a world where my people are outcasts. Oliver had taught me everything I ever wanted to know. And gave me the one thing the Regime thought they'd eradicated long ago – Hope.

I raise my head with newly kindled resolve. And utter the Word  
. The Word that was taken from us so long ago it had almost been forgotten.

A people conditioned to forget the one thing that'd grant them what they'd wished for, for so long. "No."

Then it all went black.


End file.
